


Slacking off with smiley.

by QuiteTheClown



Category: One Piece
Genre: Pre-Canon, bossy Monet, i adore smiley, monet just wants a vacation honestly, no beta we die like men, not sure what to tag actually, proud caesar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuiteTheClown/pseuds/QuiteTheClown
Summary: Caesar needs to focus on his paper work.
Relationships: Caesar Clown & Smiley
Kudos: 5





	Slacking off with smiley.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know and apologize in advance.
> 
> tehe

Heeled boots clicked down the otherwise quiet hall. With her green hair tied up in a neat ponytail, today's crop-top was a bright blue paired with a long pale yellow skirt that reached her ankles. Monet rounded the corner, her clipboard held firmly to her chest, and walked into Caesar's main lab. She expected to see him doing the mounds of paper work that were all over his writing table in there but what she found had been totally different.

The gas man was laying there on the sofa, holding up a blob of something pinkish red with tiny legs and what looks like antennae on its head. If she was correct, the creature was an axolotl, but normal axolotls obviously do not have a slime body. Work of a devil fruit she guessed. 

"Shurorororo~! My cute little Smiley! We are going to do extraordinary things! Like causing mass destruction and genocide, poison a few people, terrorize a village maybe~?" She hears the scientist say, his odd laugh filling the room. Monet scoffs at this. The scientist was to be working on the mounds of paper work. Not doing frivolous things like playing with a pet. "Sir, what are you doing?" Monet speaks, walking further into the room.

Caesar sits up suddenly and lowers the creature. 'Smiley' as he called it. "Oh uhm. Paperwork?" He says, pulling Smiley closer to him. "So you say, and yet there is still the same amount of papers here?" Monet replies, flipping though the stacks. Caesar sweats slightly. "Uhh.. It multiplied?" Caesar lies. They both knew it was a pointless lie, and an obvious one at that. 

"What is that you have there?" She said, coming over to the sofa. Caesar grinned. "It's name is Smiley, my newest creation and pet." He said with clear pride in his voice. "Mhm, and is this 'Smiley' creature what you've been distracted with for the last 6 hours?" She said, reaching out to pat its head. Caesar yanked Smiley away from her reach before she could make contact with it. "Yes, and it's highly poisonous." She rose an eyebrow and retracted her hand at this statement. "Then why are you touching it?" Monet asked. "Shurororororo~! That's because I am immune to this poison of course!" He answered, stroking the creature's head softly.

Monet nodded. "And what was that about mass destruction?" Caesar sputtered and stopped his caresses. "Oh well-" He began. Monet shook her head and spun around on her heel. She picked up a large stack of papers and placed them on the table in front of Caesar. "No more playing until I can see your whole desk again, got it?" She said, slamming a pen on top of the stack. "Yes ma'am..." Caesar said, placing Smiley delicately next to him. The creature crawled back up to the gas man and rubbed its head under his arm, clearly wanting more attention. Caesar reached out to pet him, just to be cut off from the action by Monet grabbing his wrist. Caesar pouted and picked up the pen, finally getting to work.

"Fun-killer." Caesar mumbled as Monet sat in his desk chair.


End file.
